This invention relates generally to a drive mechanism and more specifically to a slip limiting differential drive mechanism having a clutch assembly which is engaged in response to movement of one or more flyweights.
A known differential drive mechanism having a clutch assembly with is actuated in response to relative rotation between driving and driven members is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,803 issued to Ottemann. This differential drive mechanism includes an actuator assembly having a pair of flyweights. One of the flyweights is moved outwardly upon relative rotation between the driving and driven members. Although this known differential has proven to be more or less satisfactory in operation, difficulty may be encountered due to excessive loading on the hinge connection of the flyweights at high rotational speeds. Thus, when a relatively high degree of relative rotation occurs between the input and output members, the centrifugal force applied to the flyweights may be of such a magnitude as to damage this hinge connection. In addition, the stop members accurately control the maximum outward movement of the flyweights to eliminate interference with other portions of the differential mechanism.